


Mamá, Papá y Papi [Harry Potter]

by snapebatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (and severus), Arranged Marriage, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Malfoyritus, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, basically the Malfoys adopt Harry, but especially Harry, snucius
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Entonces, en la Mansión Malfoy, hay dos niños, una madre y dos padres.O la historia de cómo un pequeño y miedoso Harry pasa de no tener nada a tenerlo todo (y cómo Draco no está feliz con eso, hasta que sí lo está).
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Introducción

Narcissa está casada con Lucius y tiene a su descendiente, Draco, ocho meses antes de que Abraxas Malfoy muriese.

Entonces, Lucius puede al fin formalizar su relación con Severus, terminando la farsa con su mejor amiga y comenzar a vivir sin miedo a que su vida se desmorone en cuestión de segundos. Narcissa se queda viviendo con ellos, por supuesto, ya que no tenía ningún interés romántico y aún tenía que ayudar a que Lucius se acostumbre a la ardua tarea de ser padre sin miedo a convertirse en una copia de Abraxas por accidente.

Todo iba bien, con sus pequeñas subidas y bajadas, hasta que Severus llega una noche, casi cinco años después, con un tembloroso bulto entre sus brazos y la mirada irradiando odio.

O la historia de cómo un pequeño Harry se adapta a una familia donde hay tres padres y un niño que, aunque no lo golpea, no parece feliz con su presencia.


	2. I

Sentía la mano de su mejor amiga en su hombro, apretándolo con cariño en una muestra silenciosa de apoyo, pero él no podía prestar atención, sus ojos fijos en el ataúd de piedra que se cerraba con lentitud a dos metros de él.

Su padre había muerto.

La gente le dedicaba una mirada de respeto mientras pasaba a su lado, retirándose del funeral en silencio, sólo el ruido de los pasos y las túnicas arrastrándose por el suelo llenando el lugar. No le importaba que no estaba siendo respetuoso, su padre había muerto; al parecer, cuando alguien cercano moría, había una regla no escrita donde los familiares podían ignorar las miradas del resto y tratarlos como si no existieran, siendo terriblemente grosero e irrespetuoso.

" _Cosas de imbéciles, Lucius; si alguien es respetuoso y culto, lo será en toda circunstancia. Así como en la cena o como en el funeral de un ser querido_ ", había dicho su padre alguna vez. Creyó que era verdad, en su momento, pero no ahora. No en ese momento. Su padre había muerto, y Lucius no podía ver a los ojos a nadie, no podía hablar con nadie, no podía hacer nada, por miedo a romper su máscara de indiferencia.

Si hablaba, sus pulmones apretarían levemente y una sonrisa cruzaría su rostro, al igual que sus ojos brillarían en satisfacción. Él lo sabía.

Él había estado esperando este día durante tanto, _tanto_ tiempo, que estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo de no haber llegado riendo al funeral. 

Tragó saliva y Narcissa, con un pequeño empujón, le hizo darse cuenta que ya se encontraban completamente solos. Miró a su amiga y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No es propio, querido— murmuró ella, aunque había una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios. Lucius quería reír.

—¿Qué importa eso, en este momento?— a pesar de lo dicho, Lucius se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangrar para evitar la risa en su voz y agradeció que estén solos, por la sonrisa sólo iba aumentado cada segundo.

—Mejor vayamos a casa— ofreció Narcissa, pasando su brazo por el de Lucius con suavidad—. Supongo que querrás celebrar.

—Invitaré a Severus— comenzaron a caminar hacia los límites para aparecerse, manteniendo la voz baja en caso de que haya algún oyente no deseado. Narcissa lo miró de reojo, divertida—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Como si Sev ya no estuviera allí.

Lucius hizo todo su esfuerzo para no largarse a reír allí mismo de la felicidad, tratando de no apurar su paso y no hacer tropezar a Narcissa, quien lo miraba con cariño. Quería abrazarla en ese mismo instante.

Por Merlín, Lucius quería correr por todo el lugar mientras reía a carcajadas.

**MPYP**

Besando por última vez la cabellera rubia de su pequeño dragoncito, Lucius se lo pasó con cuidado a Narcissa antes de atraer a Severus a sus brazos, colocando su rostro en el cuello del joven pocionista y respirando profundo. Olía a hierbas y café. Lucius tenía el estúpido pensamiento que olía a _hogar_. Se rió suavemente y besó el cuello de Severus, sacándole al mismo un pequeño estremecimiento. Narcissa los dejó solos silenciosamente.

—Lamento tu pérdida, supongo— dijo Severus, devolviendo el abrazo con simpleza y sonando aburrido, aunque Lucius lo conocía mejor: estaba nervioso. Severus estaba nervioso, y Lucius sólo quería estar sólo con él y sacarle toda duda de su cabeza.

—Lástima, yo no lo hago— Lucius se separó hasta quedar frente a frente a Severus y recorrió su rostro con la mirada. Sonrió levemente cuando las mejillas de Severus comenzaron a sonrojarse debido al escrutamiento que estaba recibiendo y lo atrajo con una mano en la nuca hacia un beso, que no dudó en corresponder.

Maldición, Lucius era un maldito adicto cuando de Severus se trataba. Lo quería todo, todo lo que Severus quisiera darle y más. Profundizó el beso luego de unos segundos y una de sus manos se instaló en la cadera del pocionista, mientras éste solamente lo sostenía por la cintura, agarrando levemente su camisa en puños débiles.

—Lu...— Severus se detuvo cuando Lucius comenzó a besar y a morder levemente su cuello, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, sabiendo que Narcissa estaba sólo en la habitación continua—. Lucius, ahora no.

—Lo sé— lamentó el rubio, dejando un último beso en los labios del menor y sonrió, sus ojos brillantes—. Pero ahora, por primera vez, no me importa. Ahora te tendré por aquí día y noche, y voy a aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Imbécil— Severus frunció el ceño, pero aún así parecía tímido y complacido—. El año que viene comenzaré con las clases, sabes.

—Mhm— Lucius sonrió de lado—, seis meses, entonces, para disfrutarte todo el día antes de tener que compartirte con toda una escuela. Molesto, en realidad— terminó susurrando, viendo los labios de su pareja, que le frunció el ceño.

—Tan posesivo como siempre— escupió, el desagrado palpable en su voz. Lucius sonrió con disculpa.

—¿Puedes culparme? Al fin no tengo que esconderme en mi propia casa, querido.

Severus rodó los ojos, aunque no dijo nada mientras volvía a abrazarlo. A Lucius no le gustaba la compasión de nadie, pero Severus siempre será su excepción. Suspiró con felicidad y dejó un beso en la frente del pocionista, sonriendo con ansias al camino que comenzarían a recorrer desde ese mismo día.

Podían suceder muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero estaba seguro que, con Severus sosteniendo su mano, Lucius las superaría con una sonrisa.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: abuso infantil implícito/referenciado.

El cuello del niño se encontraba casi morado por completo, y la palidez por la fiebre y el miedo que claramente sentía en ese entorno desconocido sólo hacía resaltarlo más. Era delgado, demasiado delgado, y la ropa que traía parecía seis veces su tamaño; ni siquiera parecía que fuera de él desde un principio. Su cabello sucio y sus manos con ampollas, los brazos con moretones esparcidos a lo largo, al igual que otros que se dejaban ver en las clavículas desnudas del infante.

Pero entonces, todo desaparecía cuando veía esos ojos, grandes y asustados, el pánico brillando mientras veía por todos lados en busca de, sin duda, una salida segura. Pero eso no era lo que hacía que los problemas verdaderos quedaran en segundo plano cuando los veía, no. El problema era el color de sus ojos.

El niño tenía los ojos tan verdes como el _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

El niño tenía los mismos ojos que Lily Evans Potter, que juró nunca haber visto otros iguales.

El niño... el niño era...

Lucius dejó paso a Narcissa mientras se alejaba de la cama donde estaba el niño. Dejó de mirarlo también, porque Narcissa, quién era extremadamente gentil, le dió la suficiente confianza al niño como para dejarla acercarse y tratar sus heridas, sacándole la camiseta vieja que llevaba, ignorando la vergüenza del pequeño. Porque el niño estaba herido: Lucius vio la lista del hechizo de diagnóstico, que parecía interminable, de heridas que tenía, tanto pasadas como presentes, y sintió impotencia. Ningún niño merecía tal trato. Nunca. No llegaba a decirlo por sí mismo, porque aunque su padre era una escoria humana, nunca se comparaba con lo que su pareja había tenido que sufrir de niño. Había visto a Severus día y noche sufriendo con su pasado, y no era algo agradable de ver.

Sabía que el niño viviría algo igual, tal vez.

Severus había estado alterado minutos antes cuando el niño, inconsciente, estaba entre sus brazos. Lucius no entendía qué había sucedido, pero sabía que era importante al ver la mirada de su pareja. Tranquilizó tanto como pudo a Severus y ayudó a despertar al chico en una de las habitaciones para invitados que había. Severus le explicó suavemente al niño que quería ayudarlo, y no iba a hacer nada que el pequeño no quisiera.

El niño sólo miraba a Severus con admiración, a pesar de no parecer muy confiado.

Lucius necesitaba saber qué demonios había sucedido.

Entonces, Severus dejó a Lucius y a Narcissa con el infante en la habitación mientras se dirigió a buscar pociones para el niño, mientras Narcissa se encargaba de limpiarlo suavemente y colocar un compresa fría en la cabeza del niño, donde el pequeño había dicho con timidez que le dolía, pareciendo asustado de lo que la hermosa mujer podría hacerle.

—¿Severus explicó algo?— preguntó Narcissa, alejándose del niño y colocándose a un lado de Lucius, quien estaba cerca de la puerta. Se obligó a sacar sus ojos del pequeño y miró a su amiga, negando levemente con la cabeza. 

—Estaba muy nervioso, lo obligué a tomarse una poción calmante antes de que se desmayara y cayera por las escaleras— Lucius hizo una pequeña mueca y se pasó una mano por su cabello suelto. Estaba sinceramente agradecido de que su Dragón siguiera durmiendo a pesar del alboroto, pero ya estaba pensando en el problema que sería en la mañana, siendo su pequeño tan celoso de la atención como era. Negó con la cabeza para centrarse en ese momento y le dio una sonrisa amarga a Narcissa—. Pero viendo al niño, creo sinceramente que se encontraba más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, seria. Severus entró nuevamente a la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia el infante, con paso tranquilo y el rostro sereno. Lucius frunció levemente el ceño, preocupado por su pareja, aunque estaba agradecido al ver que el pequeño niño no parecía tan asustado a su alrededor. Severus se arrodilló en el suelo frente al niño sentado y dejó tres pociones en la mesa de noche. Agarró un frasco de poción azul oscuro y se lo pasó al niño, quién la tomó con cuidado y confusión.

—Esa es una poción analgésica, Harry. Si la tomas, ya no sentirás dolor— el niño, confirmado Harry, parpadeó lentamente y frunció el ceño ante la poción en su mano. Severus asintió cuando lo vio beber y sonreír ante el sabor a moras, y simplemente tomó el frasco vacío para desaparecerlo con un pequeño movimiento. Harry abrió grande los ojos y luego miró con pánico hacia Lucius y Narcissa, que sólo le sonrieron. Severus esperó hasta que el niño volviera a verlo y le mostró una poción verde claro—. Esta es una poción para dormir, y si quieres, podrás tomarla para descansar bien esta noche— cuando el niño asintió, Severus señaló la última poción, de color rojo brillante —, y esta es una poción nutritiva. Esta tomarás todos los días, dos veces por día: una vez con el desayuno y otra con la cena, hasta que yo crea que ya no la necesitas. ¿Entiendes, Harry?

—Sí señor.

Lucius se alegró un poco al escuchar la suave voz del niño, por más miedo que la impregnara. Luego de unas cuantas palabras más por parte de su pareja hacia Harry, el niño tomó con cuidado la poción para dormir y permitió que el hombre lo arropara, sonriéndole en agradecimiento. Narcissa se despidió de ambos hombres en el pasillo con el rostro cansado, y Lucius y Severus se dirigieron a su habitación.

Mientras Severus comenzaba a quitarse la túnica con cansancio, Lucius se acomodó en la cama bajo las mantas y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, mirando a su pareja con aprecio. Severus no volvió a verlo hasta que terminó de colocarse su ropa de cama, y todavía estaba serio cuando se acomodó a un lado de Lucius, quien lo atrajo por los hombros y lo acomodó con tranquilidad en su pecho.

Severus suspiró cuando la mano de Lucius comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de su pareja.

—Lu...— Lucius hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta para demostrar su atención, a pesar de que sus ojos se sentían pesados cuando el sueño lo golpeó con fuerza—... me quedaré con el niño— Lucius parpadeó dos veces e inconscientemente dejó el movimiento en la cabello de su pareja, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, éste suspiró y se separó, acomodándose sobre su almohada y tirando las mantas hasta por debajo de su mandíbula—. No lo dejaré en la calle ni en un orfanato. No puedo hacerlo, Lucius.

—Entiendo— Lucius asintió y frunció levemente el ceño mientras pensaba en los problemas que podrían suceder los primeros días, ya sea por si Harry necesitaba mucha más ayuda de la obvia, como por Draco y su reacción ante el nuevo pequeño; pero estaba decidido a sobrellevarlos. Por Severus y por el niño. Miró a Severus y decidió acomodarse él mismo, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Severus bajo las mantas y disfrutando del calor corporal del otro. Lo disfrutaría más si no sintiera tan tenso a su pareja—. ¿Qué sucede, Sev?

—Voy a necesitar que Harry se quede aquí mañana, tal vez hasta la noche— Severus le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero Lucius vio la inseguridad en sus ojos y frunció aún más el ceño. Severus se apresuró a seguir hablando—. No causará molestias, Lucius, confía en mí. Necesito adaptar Spinner's End para que el niño pueda...

—¿Por qué se irían a Spinner's End?— Lucius colocó tranquilamente una de sus piernas sobre las de Severus y lo atrajo aún más cerca, colocando su rostro en el cuello de éste y sonriendo brevemente mientras sentía el estremecimiento de Severus.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo eres— Lucius lo miró calmadamente y se inclinó para besarlo cuando el otro sólo hizo un sonido poco convencido. Se separó levemente para ver los ojos negros de Severus y sonrió, antes de volver a besarlo con suavidad, tratando de transmitirle todo el cariño posible. Cuando volvieron a separarse, Lucius sonrió victorioso ante el sonrojo en su pareja, y Severus le frunció el ceño con molestia, aunque en sus labios había un indicio de sonrisa—. Además, si ustedes se van a Spinner's End, Narcissa me _cruciaría_ , luego los tres nos iríamos a vivir con ustedes, y los dos aquí sabemos cuánto detesta el dragón lo poco que le dejas entrar en el laboratorio de allí.

Severus sonrió con cariño y luego se volteó hacia Lucius, abrazándolo y relajándose completamente.

—Gracias...

—Todo por ti, querido— Lucius lanzó un Nox sin varita y se acomodó sobre su almohada nuevamente, feliz de sentir el leve peso de Severus sobre su pecho—, todo por ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, lo siento, ¿olvidé decir que mis chicos serían extremadamente cariñosos entre ellos? creo que tuve suficiente dulce para el próximo año, sólo que en realidad aún quiero escribir a los pequeños draco y harry...
> 
> corto, pero espero que les guste, ya que en realidad escribo esto por mi necesitado corazón snucius, y me encanta darle amor a severus<3


	4. III

Desde que se había despertado esa mañana gracias al señor Snape diciéndole que tenían que desayunar, Harry no se había bajado de los brazos del hombre. Sus bracitos rodeaban el cuello y sus piernas colgaban a cada lado de la cintura del otro mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina, o eso creía Harry, aún medio adormilado y disfrutando del sentimiento de ser alzado y casi abrazado por un adulto.

Se preguntó vagamente qué cocinaría esa mañana, pero se dió cuenta que ya habían llegado cuando el señor se había detenido y hasta sentado en una silla. Harry parpadeó confundido y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, y cuando miró hacia el asiento de la punta, justo en su derecha, se cruzó con ojos grises, que brillaban con algo que Harry no conocía pero no parecía malo. Se sintió tímido de repente cuando reconoció que era uno de los tres adultos que conoció anoche y escondió su rostro en el pecho del señor Snape, aliviado de que todavía no lo haya soltado.

Escuchó una pequeña risa y sintió calor en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Harry— la rica y suave voz del otro hombre llegó a sus oídos, y Harry sólo se escondió aún más, aunque farfulló un pequeño "buenos días" para no ser malo—. Espero que hayas descansado bien. Severus...

Los adultos se sumergieron en una conversación en pocos segundos, y Harry se sintió adormilado mientras los escuchaba y a su vez escuchaba el corazón del señor Snape, aún apoyado contra su pecho. Estaba entrando en un sueño cuando una puerta se abrió y escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—Buenos días— Harry se enderezó lo suficiente como para ver a la mujer que había hablado. Era la adulta que faltaba de los que había conocido anoche, y estaba acompañada por un niño rubio y de ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente. Parpadeó un poco y volvió a esconderse cuando el niño le frunció el ceño con molestia, y Harry sólo esperaba que el señor Snape no lo soltara tan rápido. Apretó sus manos en puños sobre la ropa del señor Snape y esperó pacientemente... cualquier cosa que sucediera ahora.

—Buenos días papá— Harry oyó al niño dirigirse hacia el hombre a su lado y una respuesta tranquila del mismo, y luego lo escuchó un poco más cerca un momento después—, buenos días Sev. ¿Quién es él?

—Buenos días Draco— el señor Snape se inclinó un poco hacia el otro niño y Harry se dio cuenta que había dejado un beso sobre la cabeza del mismo. Harry parpadeó confundido ante la inquietud en su pecho, y terminó con su pulgar en la boca mientras el señor Snape lo alejaba un poco de él—. Él es Harry; Harry, él es Draco.

—Hola— Draco esperó dos segundos a la respuesta antes de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos, impaciente. El señor Snape miró a Harry con un pequeño asentimiento.

—Hoda— habiendo hablado aún con el pulgar en su boca, su saludo salió un poco mal, pero estaba feliz de ver que el otro niño, Draco, le sonrió un poco y se fue a sentarse a su lugar, a un lado de la mujer, su madre, en frente del señor Snape y de él mismo. Harry se sobresaltó un poco cuando dos dedos tiraron gentilmente de su mano para sacar el pulgar de su boca y levantó sus ojos para ver al señor Snape.

—¿Te sentirás cómodo en la silla o quieres desayunar, por esta vez, conmigo?— Harry terminó de procesar la pregunta y su significado antes de aferrarse con su mano suelta a la camisa negra del señor Snape: si no iba a ser tratado así más, lo iba a aprovechar tanto como pueda. El señor Snape le sonrió un poco y asintió, antes de levantarlo un poco y darlo vuelta en su regazo, quedando frente a frente con las otras tres personas en la habitación. Miró hacia el plato vacío que estaba en frente suyo cuando los tres pares de ojos claros lo miraron, y evitó volver a chuparse el dedo para no molestar al señor Snape—. Lucius, por favor.

Harry jadeó cuando la comida apareció en el plato frente a él y se recostó contra el señor Snape, girando su cabeza para poder verlo con una mirada asustada.

—Lo siento, señor— Harry volvió a bajar la cabeza y soltó la mano que sostenía del señor Snape, aunque su mano volvió a ser agarrada con suavidad, pero no levantó la vista.

—No has sido tú, Harry. Lucius pidió el desayuno y fue dejado en cada plato con magia— el señor Snape sonrió cuando Harry abrió muchos los ojos.

—Pero la magia no existe, señor— Harry había intentado hablar lo más bajo posible, pero cuando el otro niño respondió, se avergonzó al ver que no lo había logrado.

—La magia sí existe— Harry arriesgó una mirada de reojo al niño rubio y vio su ceño fruncido hacia él—. Mamá, papá y Sev tienen magia. Yo también la tengo, y tu...

—Tú también la tienes, Harry— la mujer habló con tranquilidad cuando Draco pareció dudar, logrando que Harry la mirase—. Todos somos magos aquí, cariño. No es algo malo. ¿Nunca sucedió algo a tu alrededor que no puedas explicar?

Harry pensó en la vez que su tía le había cortado su cabello por completo, lastimándolo y dejándolo muy feo, y cómo al día siguiente su cabello estaba igual que antes del corte y no sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo. Asintió un poco, mordiéndose el labio y moviendo sus pies un poco, incómodo y sintiendo que se estaba metiendo en la boca de un lobo. ¿Y si los adultos le estaban preguntando para castigarlo por ser un bicho raro? ¿Y si Draco era como Dudley?

—Pues eso confirma que eres un mago, Harry— el señor ¿Lucius? le guiñó un ojo y luego hizo un gesto a la comida—. Ahora, es hora de que todos nos alimentemos, tenemos un largo día por venir.

Harry se quedó quieto mientras todos comenzaban a comer, y lamentó lo suficiente su decisión de quedarse con el señor Snape cuando se dió cuenta que ahora el hombre tenía que rodearlo para poder desayunar. Frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de bajarse del regazo del hombre cuando un tenedor con huevo revuelto fue sostenido frente a su boca. Parpadeó y siguió la mano que sostenía el tenedor hasta el rostro del señor Snape, que asintió una vez.

Harry esperó que le fuera negada a último momento como ya había sucedido antes, pero logró masticar con rapidez y tragar la comida, sintiendo mucha hambre repentinamente.

—¿Está bien?— Harry asintió a la pregunta del señor Snape—. Bien, el huevo revuelto es para ti, al igual que las tostadas y una taza de té dulce. Empezaremos de a poco para que la comida no te sienta mal, y en poco tiempo podrás comer el desayuno completo.

Harry volvió a asentir, un poco confundido, pero de todas formas tomó el tenedor que le ofreció el señor Snape y se dejó acomodar para que ambos pudieran comer del mismo plato sin molestarse el uno al otro. Harry miró de reojo a todos para confirmar que no le estaban prestando atención y comenzó a comer lentamente, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su primo y tío comían y en lo desagradables que se veían, tratando de no verse igual.

El señor Snape y la señora estaban hablando tranquilamente y el señor Lucius escuchaba una historia sobre unos animales de Draco, asintiendo cada cierto tiempo y preguntado algo cuando Draco se detenía para comer o tomar aire. El ambiente en el desayuno era mucho mejor aquí que en lo que era en la casa de sus tíos ciertamente, en especial porque no se escuchaban las quejas de Dudley o los dibujos animados en la televisión a un volumen demasiado alto, ni a su tío llamándolo "fenómeno" ni su tía golpeándolo para que se apure en hacer el desayuno. Harry sonríe un poco, feliz de poder estar comiendo un rico desayuno y de no haber sido maltratado en ningún momento.

Ignora por completo la mirada que los adultos se estaban dando entre ellos, la idea casi visible sobre sus cabezas de que la familia Dursley no tendrá unos buenos días de ahora en adelante.

**MPYP**

El día había sido tan largo como el señor Lucius lo había aclarado. Harry conoció lo que parecía una calle principal llena de magia, con muchas tiendas diferentes que lo habían mareado un poco, y agradeció mucho cuando el señor Snape ( _Severus, puedes llamarme Severus_ ) lo había recogido y lo acomodó sobre su cadera. Harry había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del hombre y había comenzado a chupar su dedo pulgar cuando el grupo se había dividido, con la señora Narcissa (Cissy, le habían dicho más temprano) yéndose junto a Draco a una tienda al otro lado de la calle, mientras que él, el señor Severus y el señor Lucius entraron en lo que parecía una pequeña casa desde fuera, pero por dentro el lugar era casi tres veces más grande. Harry había sido revisado por un doctor del mundo mágico, y los señores Lucius y Severus prestaban mucha atención a cada palabra mientras él disfrutaba de la pequeña paleta roja que le habían dado por haberse portado bien durante todo el proceso, sentado en una camilla y balanceando sus piernas. Habían pasado mucho tiempo según Harry, y estaba bastante feliz cuando el señor Severus lo bajó de la cama y se despidieron del doctor.

Afuera se habían encontrado nuevamente con la señora Narcissa y Draco, y habían comenzado a caminar por las tiendas y comprar distintas cosas, de las cuales siempre querían saber la opinión de Harry, que siempre era "está bien" o "no lo sé". Al parecer, eso era suficientemente, porque los adultos solamente asentían satisfechos. En una de las tiendas, Harry pasó demasiado tiempo probándose mucha más ropa de la que había usado jamás, y Draco había comenzado a mandarle algunas miradas malas cada vez que la señora Narcissa o los señores Severus o Lucius lo ayudaban en cualquier cosa. Harry trató de evitar sus miradas luego de eso, sin querer meterse en ningún problema con el otro niño y quedándose tan callado y quieto como podía cuando no lo llamaban ni le preguntaban nada. Harry no quería que el niño buscara pelear, sabiendo perfectamente que sólo iba a salir perjudicado él.

Cuando al fin anunciaron que habían terminado las compras por ese día, Harry estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no darse cuenta que el señor Severus se había ido en algún momento, y sólo se dió cuenta que ya no estaba cuando entraron en una heladería y no tenía a nadie a quien agarrarle la mano. Miró a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez estaba cerca, pero no, definitivamente no estaba allí. La heladería no estaba llena, y el señor Lucius estaba justo a dos pasos de él, hablando con lo que parecía ser un empleado, mientras que la señora Narcissa y Draco se habían sentado en una de las mesas que estaban en el local. No sabía qué hacer, sin haber estado en ningún momento solo con la familia y sin saber si era realmente apreciada su presencia en ese lugar, así que se dio vuelta y volvió hacia a la puerta, logrando salir sin ninguna complicación y colocándose a un lado de la entrada, donde no molestaría a nadie, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle por si lograba ver al señor Severus, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que se hacía cada vez más ruidosa que le decía que lo habían dejado, como una vez lo dejaron olvidado sus tíos. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo y mordisquearlo levemente para tranquilizarse, cuando una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó. Se giró y se encontró a la señora Narcissa sonriéndole un poco, arrodillada a su altura y aparentemente sin importarle que su lindo vestido tocara el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿No te sentías cómodo allí dentro?— Harry se sonrojó ante el apelativo cariñoso y se encogió de hombros, avergonzado—. ¿Esperas a Sev?— Harry bajó la vista a sus pies y asintió, sin entender por qué se sentía tan triste repentinamente con lágrimas nublando su vista. La señora Narcissa lo atrajo suavemente y Harry se dejó abrazar, colocando su rostro contra el cuello de ella, sintiendo como recibía a cambio caricias en su cabello. Harry retuvo sus brazos tanto como podía, evitando abrazarla con fuerza. El señor Severus no parecía molesto cuando lo hacía, pero no quería probar su suerte—. No te preocupes, Harry querido. Ha tenido que hacer unas compras en el boticario de último minuto, volverá en un momento, ¿sí?— cuando Harry asintió, la señora Narcissa lo sostuvo unos segundos más antes de alejarlo y limpiarle con cuidado las lágrimas pérdidas—. Mientras que lo esperamos, puedes elegir el sabor de helado que quieras, ¿qué te parece?

Cuando el señor Severus regresó, Harry sostenía un cono de helado de frutilla para él y otro de chocolate para el señor Severus, quien le sonrió y lo sentó en su regazo cuando se acomodaron en la mesa. Harry sintió que los nervios de ser olvidado se iban de su cuerpo apenas se apoyó contra el pecho del señor Severus mientras disfrutaba su primer helado y la tranquila conversación de los adultos, también feliz de ver qué Draco ya no lo miraba mal y parecía contento con su helado de chocolate y vainilla.

Esa misma noche, Harry estaba siendo arropado por el señor Severus en un silencio tranquilo. Harry abrazaba con fuerza un nuevo oso de peluche que le habían dado esa tarde, casi con miedo a que se lo quitaran, pero el señor Severus se inclinó hacia él y le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente, justo cuando la señora Narcissa y el señor Lucius se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación para desearle buenas noches.

Harry les sonrió a los tres adultos antes de que se fueran, y se durmió casi de inmediato apenas las luces se apagaron.


End file.
